


The same

by somebodysomeplace1



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodysomeplace1/pseuds/somebodysomeplace1
Summary: Just an idiot and his "boyfriend".
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 94





	The same

Things are pretty much the same.

Eddie wakes up early in the morning, gets Christopher’s lunch ready that is accompanied with his favourite snack, takes a quick shower- with the water steaming hot just how he likes it- and after they have breakfast, they are out the door.

But since Buck has moved in, things have gotten quite easier to say the least. He allows himself to sleep in somedays while Buck makes breakfast, which Chris is happy for. When Eddie has a shift and Buck doesn’t, he helps him around the house as he gets ready for the day, hip to hip; side by side. Their routine has only become mastered from there. There isn’t much of a hassle to get things done, and even if they are not with each other at times, they complete their tasks.

There is also another side to Buck moving in, and that side is not surprising to Eddie either.

“What are you doing?” already walking down the hallway of their home, his eyes train on his boyfriend in front of him.

And it seems as though Eddie startled him because whatever was once in his hand, has dropped on the kitchen table in front of him.

“Nothing.” the words are suspicious when he says it. Buck knows that he is not a good liar, and what makes it even worse is that he knows that Eddie knows that too.

“Nothing, huh?” Eddie echoes. He starts to make his way over to him. Bringing his hands up, he gently slides his arms around his waist- finding comfort in being in Buck’s space. “You’re not gonna tell me what you were doing?”

Buck shakes his head, a chuckle escaping his lips. “If I do so you’ll make fun of me.”

Eddie smiles up against his back. “You know I won’t make fun of you.” he mumbles.

Buck sighs. For a moment he contemplates answering. It takes Eddie aback for a second. Does Buck feel as though Eddie doesn’t take him seriously? Teasing Buck is one of the many ways that he shows affection for him. One of the many ways he shows that he loves him. But instead of letting his thoughts get the best of him, Buck decides to speak up.

“Well, I was hoping to get more time.” he says as he removes himself from Eddie’s hold, allowing him to stand beside him “But either way I was planning on doing this, it always results in something like this.”

With Eddie standing next to him, knowing that he is paying attention, he splays his hands out for him to look at what he was doing.

Looking on the table, there are cards displayed on them. Each having a different letter, a different baseball player on them. At first, it takes him a second to piece out what it spells. And when he does, it makes him smile.

“You’re an idiot.” he laughs, taking his hand to wipe at his eyes.

Buck looks down at him, smiling back at him because he knows that he is only joking.

“Am I now?”

Eddie nods his head, still wiping at his eyes in an effort to get rid of the tears.

“I wasn’t sure how I wanted to do it.” Buck starts as he gets down on one knee “I mean, I know you like baseball, and how you like to go on and on about it. How you love your family, how much you love Christopher. And how-”

Buck doesn’t get to finish the rest of his sentence because Eddie leans down, cupping his cheeks in his hands and brings him in for a kiss. After a moment, Buck pulls back with a grin plastered on his face.

“So you’ll marry me? Because if that kiss meant anything…”

Eddie rolls his eyes at him. “You’re such an idiot.”

“But I am your idiot.” Buck whispers

Eddie rolls his eyes once again, but this time he smiles along with it. He thinks back to all the times that they get to spend together. All the times when they are having fun and laughing until they can’t laugh anymore. Every single time that he gets to spend with him.

“Yes. I’ll marry you.” he whispers back

So it’s true, things are pretty much the same. And it is because he loves Evan Buckley, which in return, has never changed.


End file.
